Yth'shala Wildbloom
((Apologies in advance if this seems familiar -- most of this is just a copy-paste from my TRP profile, so this may not be new to Alliance RPers that have sifted through my profile before.)) ((Also, profile picture coming soon!)) Yth'shala is a veteran member of the Cenarion Circle, serving as Guardian to those in the order. Whilst she might still be a sapling in many's eyes, her work in researching the decaying touch of the Scourge in the Plaguelands has proven to be paramount in the search for some method of revitalizing the land. Physical Appearance Her hair, reminiscent of flourishing flora and shining with the virility of youth, cascades down her shoulders and back in a mess of waves and curls. Her eyes, large as they are, give a warm, healthy glow the hue of clover honey, contrasting the bright viridian mask given to her for coming-of-age. Her skin, a dusky lavender, is littered with minor scars and blemishes from her whimsical adventures in the wilds. If visible outside her armor, her nails will prove to be subtly tipped - not quite claws, but not quite normal nails. If also visible despite her armor, one will see lightened patches of skin - scarification markings in the shape of druidic symbols. No matter what armor she dons, it seems the wilds find a way to leave their mark on her - sometimes in an unusually-excessive manner. Dust, dirt, sand, and especially bits of foliage and branches are common finds on her person, even if she's had an extended stay in a city or town. It seems that her mane especially is a magnet for this detrius. Behavioral Observation If one were to observe Yth'shala for any length of time, they'd find her to be most peculiar. When bored, she can be found inspecting the nearby area for any interesting bits of foliage, or digging into her packs to bring out her collected foliages and blooms, inspecting them for decay or corruption. If she has no herbs on hand, then she might pull out a small pocket book she possesses that one can only guess is about plants. Unfortunately, many things bore her, and her time in the city seems to be more drawn out than she would like. She seems oblivious to the stares of others (perhaps giving off the impression that she's simple-minded), and will unabashedly try to entertain herself with something pertaining to her subjects of interest. History Born in the forests of Ashenvale to Nyama and Korinthos Wildbloom, Yth'shala has known little else but the wilds and her instincts. Born with an amber glow to her eyes, her parents - aware of this most auspicious sign - did their best to tutor her. Her mother taught her of hunting, foraging, and wildlife - living off the land as nature intended. Her father, knowing natural magics thanks to his time under Malfurion, taught her of druidic culture, naturalism, and basic spellwork. Together, they built the foundation for her to join under the tutelage of Malfurion's most successful pupils, and when she could learn no more from her own blood she was sent to Darnassus. Her first proposed teacher was Fandral Staghelm, who cited his curiosity over her capabilities - and who cast her aside shortly after her first lesson when she voiced her disagreement over his long-held beliefs. Such "fever dreams and juvenile, disrespectful remarks" soured the ancient elf on her. She was shortly taken under the guidance of Mathrengyl Bearwalker, as her unruly and independent nature turned many of the older druids away from taking her under their wing. Under his loose guidance, she found herself flourishing. Druidism, unsurprisingly, came naturally to her, and her aptitude with spells and wildshaping was best encouraged from her shan'do with distance and guided self-discovery. Particularly, her magical aptitude for restorative, cleansing, and soothing spells were exemplary (perhaps something influenced by her particular interest in plant life). Nonetheless, it didn't take her long before she was deemed 'too advanced' to stay cloistered in the groves and barrow dens of those learning. Still a student, she was sent out into the world to learn and grow, to adapt and make change. Given a contact through some of her mentors of one High Druid Ateron, a druid of the Cenarion Circle, she joined in his sect's efforts to explore and find some solution to the sickness plaguing the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Fun Facts *Yth'shala finds Ironforge to be an awful place for her to stay, and will try to limit her time there as much as possible. With no traces of the wilds in any corner of the massive mountain fortress, it feels dark, dreary, and keeps her on edge. *She has a keen eye for herbs. Unfortunately, her minor obsession with them has her beelining for them, even in the most dire of circumstances. Her various travelmates can attest to this. *She has an extreme dislike for those that consider their race to be 'superior' -- Kaldorei xenophobes included. Perhaps part of this is some feeling of moral superiority that's rubbed off on her, or perhaps it's just foolish, optimistic youth. *She professes some ability to sense how the land 'feels'. She can empathize with the trees and the animals of the land -- perhaps due to her strong druidic inclinations. It is for this reason that, despite researching the Plaguelands and Felwood in-person, she tries not to stay for too long a duration. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druid